Brita Jonsdotter (1822-1901)
Ancestors of Brita Jonsdotter Generation No. 1 1. Brita Jonsdotter, born 15 May 1822 in Nordan-nälden, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden; died 21 Aug 1901 in of Nygården, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. She was the daughter of 2. Jon Persson and 3. Kerstin Persdotter. She married Jonas Henriksson Tand 9 Nov 1845 in Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. Generation No. 2 2. Jon Persson, born 3 May 1789 in Nordan-nälden, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 4. Per Ivarsson and 5. Brita Jonsdotter. He married 3. Kerstin Persdotter 23 Apr 1821 in Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. 3. Kerstin Persdotter, born 12 Oct 1789 in Smedsåsen, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. She was the daughter of 6. Per Estensson Kjällberg and 7. Ingeborg Ersdotter. Generation No. 3 4. Per Ivarsson, born 18 Dec 1753 in Nordan-älven, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden; died 1791 in Nordan-älven, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 8. Ivar Persson and 9. Brita Eriksdotter. He married 5. Brita Jonsdotter 4 Oct 1778 in Offerdal, Jämtland, Sweden. 5. Brita Jonsdotter, born ca 1752. More About Brita Jonsdotter: possibly b. 23 Feb 1752 Offerdal, dau. of Jon Gudfastsson b. 1702 Offerdal (son of Gudfast Matsson & Karin Nilsdr.) & Brita Ersdotter b. 17 Jun 1715 Alsen (dau. of Erik Persson & Ingeborg Persdr.), who were poss. m. 5 Sep 1734 Alsen 6. Per Estensson Kjällberg, born 4 Jun 1762 in Kälen, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 12. Esten Svensson and 13. Kerstin Persdotter. He married 7. Ingeborg Ersdotter 29 Mar 1789 in Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. 7. Ingeborg Ersdotter, born Aug 1762 in Smedsåsen, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden; died 17 Nov 1832 in Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. She was the daughter of 14. Erik Eriksson and 15. Karin Larsdotter. More About Per Estensson Kjällberg: possible birth record for Per, lists Brita Persdotter as mother - surname of father hard to read Generation No. 4 8. Ivar Persson, born 1715 in Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 16. Per Olofsson and 17.Agnis Larsdotter. He married 9. Brita Eriksdotter 19 May 1746 in Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. 9. Brita Eriksdotter, born ca 1714 in Näskott or Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. More About Brita Eriksdotter: Ivar Persson was her 2nd husband 12. Esten Svensson, born 31 Oct 1734 in of Berge, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden; died 19 Jun 1822 in Öster Kälen, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 24. Sven Estensson Orberg and 25. Karin Olsdotter. He married 13. Kerstin Persdotter 23 Oct 1755 in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. 13. Kerstin Persdotter, born 31 Jan 1734/35 in Bye, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden; died 2 Jan 1798 in Öster Kälen, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. She was the daughter of 26. Per Byfelt and 27. Märta Märeta Jonsdotter. 14. Erik Eriksson, born 13 Dec 1720 in Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 28. Erik Ersson Bergström and 29. Brita Eriksdotter. He married 15. Karin Larsdotter 24 Nov 1749 in Ås, Jämtland, Sweden. 15. Karin Larsdotter, born ca 1724 in of Ås, Jämtland, Sweden. She was the daughter of 30. Lars Eriksson and 31. Goli Persdotter. Generation No. 5 16. Per Olofsson, born 1664 and died April 1752 in Norden-Älven, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. He married 17. Agnis Larsdotter in Jämtland, Sweden. 17. Agnis Larsdotter, born ca 1667 and died June 1747 in Norden-Älven, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. 24. Sven Estensson Orberg, born 14 Feb 1703/04 in Lund, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden; died 13 Aug 1753 in Berge, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of Östen Johansson? and Kerstin Svensdotter. He married 25. Karin Olsdotter 27 Sep 1733 in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. 25. Karin Olsdotter, born ca 1694 in of Berge, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden; died 11 May 1780 in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. She was the daughter of Olof Simonsson and Ingeborg Jonsdotter. 26. Per Byfelt, born ca 1703 in ?, Jämtland, Sweden; died 18 Sep 1743 in By Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. He married 27. Märta Märeta Jonsdotter 18 Apr 1725 in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. 27. Märta Märeta Jonsdotter, born ca 1700; died 1781 in Bye, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. More About Per Byfelt: Note: poss. b. 29 Nov 1702 Färjesund, Hallen, Jämtland, son of Bertil Halvarsson & Lisbet Persdotter More About Märta Märeta Jonsdotter: possibly b. 21 July 1699 in Rödön, dau. of Jöns Lillia & Anna Hansdotter Children of Per Byfelt and Märta Jonsdotter are: i. Jonas Persson Byfelt, born 24 Jan 1726/27 in Bye, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. 13 ii. Kerstin Persdotter, born 31 Jan 1734/35 in Bye, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden; died 2 Jan 1798 in Öster Kälen, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden; married Esten Svensson 23 Oct 1755 in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. iii. Ingeborg Persdotter, born 1740 in Bye, Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. 28. Erik Ersson Bergström, born 22 Apr 1695 in Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of Erich Ersson and Elin Månsdotter. He married 29. Brita Ersdotter 5 Feb 1715/16 in Offerdal, Jämtland, Sweden. 29. Brita Ersdotter She was the daughter of Erik Olofsson and Ingeborg Nilsdotter. More About Brita Ersdotter: possibly b. 7 Mar 1698, dau. of Erich Olofsson? 30. Lars Eriksson, born 10 May 1692 in Landsom, Ås, Jämtland, Sweden; died 3 Nov 1771 in Ås, Jämtland, Sweden. He married 31. Goli Persdotter 1717 in of Ås, Jämtland, Sweden. 31. Goli Persdotter, born 11 Apr 1691 in of Ås, Jämtland, Sweden; died 1780 in of Ås, Jämtland, Sweden. She was the daughter of Per Olofsson and Karin Nilsson. Spouse Jonas Henriksson Tand (1819-1858) Children *Ingeborg Jonasdotter Tand b: 28 Jul 1842 Nygården, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Märet Jonasdotter Tand b: 5 Apr 1846 Tand, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Jonas Jonasson Tand b: 1 Jul 1848 Tand, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Henrik Jonasson Tand b: 8 Apr 1854 Nygården, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Christina Jonsdotter Tand (1856-1941) Category:Non-SMW people articles